Let Me See Your Peacock
by Lia Jane
Summary: Best friends, Rosalie and Bella, have a hobby. It's a very interesting hobby that includes taking pictures of a certain part of a male's anatomy. Bella wants one more picture to add to the collection before heading off to college and leaving Forks behind.


**Title: **Let Me See Your Peacock

**Penname: **Lia Jane

**Rating: **M for strong language and sexual content.

**Summary: **Best friends, Rosalie and Bella, have a hobby. It's a very interesting hobby that includes taking pictures of a certain part of a male's anatomy. The girls have a pretty impressive collection but Bella wants one more picture before she heads off to college and leaves Forks behind.

**Banner link: .com/photos/71494827N06/6895106353/in/photostream **

**Banner Maker: **Mina Rivera

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for donating to this amazing cause! Your generosity is humbling and I sincerely hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really had a lot of fun with this one. A big thank you to my Beta, Lilaea for being an awesome grammar and punctuation wizard and to the wonderful Mina Rivera for making the beautiful banner for this story. Another thank you goes out to the Fandom for Heroes team. It's really amazing what they're doing and I am honored to have been a small part of it. Enjoy my lovelies!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Twilight related. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. All song lyrics included in this story are the property of Katy Perry. No copyright infringement is intended.

**BPOV:**

I stood outside smoking what was probably the fifteenth cigarette since I stepped out. My dad, Charlie hated the fact that I smoked but he wasn't going to be home from the police station for another few hours. Hopefully I'd be on my way to a bad ass party before he arrived.

It was going to be a blow-out and I couldn't wait. This party was the last one of the summer and the very last time my best friend, Rosalie and I would get to let loose as nothing but high school girls. We'd graduated a few months ago and spent the whole summer hanging with our closest friends and spending quality time with our family. Now it had come to an end. In just a few days we'd be boarding a plane to Florida where we'd be attending the University of North Florida in sunny Jacksonville. It was going to be such a change from the drab and depressing climate of Forks, Washington.

While I was extremely excited about the party, I was also really nervous…but more about that later.

I watched Rosalie drive up in her BMW and pull carefully in to my driveway. She loved that fucking car like it was her boyfriend or something.

I stubbed out my cigarette on the bottom of my converses and jogged up to "Coco", as Rose called her car after the late and great designer, Coco Chanel.

"Hey bitch!" I said cheerfully as she stepped out of her car.

Rosalie Hale made me absolutely sick. She always looked like she had just stepped off the runway in Paris or the front of some fashion magazine. It was nauseating how beautiful she was. Not to mention that we always looked like we were complete opposites. I always wore a t shirt, jeans, and converses while she wore only the best and most recent of fashion trends. I barely wore any make-up and only wore my hair in two different styles: down and wavy or in a ponytail while she wore tons of make-up and her blonde hair was always either swept up in some complicated up do or down and curly at the ends. I didn't see the point in dolling myself up day after day. Tonight was going to be a different story, though and Rose was exactly the person to help me get sexy-fied.

"Shut up skank," she returned and then laughed. "Shit Bells, you wreak of cigarette smoke. How many have you smoked?"

"Don't know," I said and shrugged. "A few, I guess."

"Well it's a good thing you're going to take a shower," she scoffed and wrinkled her nose in disgust. With that she grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me inside my house.

"Now go get in the shower, shave, and wash the stink off of you and I'll go get everything out of my car." She gave me her bossy look and pointed up the stairs. "Go on."

"Why are you rushing me?" I asked her. "What time does the party start?" I glanced at the clock on the wall in the kitchen and saw that it was only 4:30.

"We have to be there at 7," she answered. "Emmett needs help setting up."

Emmett McCarty was the closest thing Rosalie had ever had to a boyfriend. She didn't like to commit. The guy was absolutely crazy about her and she had feelings for him too but she'd always known she didn't want to end up here. Ever since we were kids all she would talk about is how she couldn't wait to get out of here. She purposely dodged committed relationships because of that reason.

I wasn't any different though. I'd had a really bad relationship with Mike Newton my freshman year in high school and swore off relationships after that. Instead, Rose and I had come up with a brilliant plan. We didn't want to be whores but we also didn't want to be in committed relationships. After a sleep over at Rosalie's house and about half of the Absolut vodka her dad kept in the freezer, we decided we wanted to be "cock hunters". Yes…that's what we named it. I did mention there was alcohol involved, right?

Now I know what you're going to say, "You girls really shouldn't give it up so easy" and "You should respect yourself more"…well, let me stop you right there. We don't sleep with them, well not all of them anyway; we just like to take pictures of their dicks. Call it a hobby.

We'd gathered quite a collection of pictures since we started it in our sophomore year, but there was still one I had yet to get. It's really the only one I'd been thinking of the night we hatched our little plan. I wanted – no, I_ needed_ – a picture of Edward Cullen's dick.

"This is a big night, Rose," I reminded her. "It's _the _night." I quirked my eyebrows and stared her down to accentuate my point.

Edward had been in a relationship with the revolting Lauren Mallory for three fucking years! Three long and agonizing years. She was a complete bitch and I couldn't for the life of me figure out what he saw in her. She treated him like shit and I had it on good authority that the only reason they even got together in the first place was because Lauren liked being his arm candy. Edward is hot…no, beautiful…no, sexy…no… Well there isn't just one word to describe the amazingness that is Edward Cullen.

Finally, he'd had enough of Lauren's bull shit and dumped her just a few weeks ago. After being on vacation with his friends for the last week and a half, he was back and coming to the party. It was my first and last chance to get the picture that would complete my collection and if other things happened, I wouldn't be disappointed…

"I know that, Bella." She rolled her eyes at me and huffed impatiently. "We'll have plenty of time if you'll just do as I say."

"Ok, ok," I conceded and made my way up the stairs.

I showered, making sure to wash myself thoroughly and then spent another ten minutes or so making damn sure there was absolutely no hair left on my legs or bikini line. I liked to be prepared for anything and if things went as planned, I'd have a lasting souvenir of the events of the evening.

After I was positive I was ready, I got out of the shower and hurried down the hall to my bedroom in my towel. When I reached my room, Rosalie already had everything laid out on my vanity and something in a plastic garment bag hanging on my closet door.

"Jesus, Bells. Took you long enough," Rosalie said as I walked through the door. "Come and sit down. We'll start with your hair."

I smiled widely at her and grabbed my robe, wrapping it around myself and then taking a seat in the chair that she had pulled out and waiting for me.

We talked excitedly about the party and the fact that we'd be out of here in just a few days. I couldn't be happier that Rose and I were going to the same college. We'd planned it of course and everything had worked out exactly as we planned. We were even going to have our own apartment thanks to Rosalie's dad and his ridiculous income. Charlie had saved a good bit of money for me through the years in the event that I wanted to go to college and he had to come up with tuition. Thankfully, I'd gotten a full scholarship so all that money he put back would go towards extra stuff we'd need for the apartment. My mother, Renee, had also set back some money so with both of their savings put together, I'd be alright for a while…as long as I didn't blow it.

An hour and a half later, my hair was done and gorgeous. My make-up was so dramatic I didn't even recognize myself. I stared at the girl in the mirror for the longest time.

"Would you say something please? You're freaking me out." Rosalie was standing behind me, looking at me through the mirror with a nervous expression on her pretty face.

"I…I really…" I began and looked at my best friend who was returning my gaze expectantly. "I love it."

She sighed in relief and smiled at me.

"Of course you do," she laughed as she twisted some of the curls that framed my face. "I'm just amazing like that."

We laughed and I stood up and made my way over to the plastic garment bag. I reached up and pulled it off of my closet door and laid it down flat on the bed.

"So am I going to love this or hate it?" I asked her.

She shrugged and answered, "Doesn't matter because you're wearing it. Understand?"

I flipped her off and then unzipped the bag, being careful not to snag the zipper on any fabric. Chances were that she went and bought this outfit especially for me and the last thing I wanted to do was ruin it. I pulled the dress out of the bag and gasped. It was absolutely incredible. It was a short black dress and the pattern was covered in shiny black sequins. The skirt part of the dress had a black tulle overlay and the waist was banded. The dress was strapless and the bodice was padded to help push the girls up. I was going to look unbelievable and it was all thanks to Rosalie.

I squealed all girly-like and hugged Rose. She laughed at my enthusiasm.

"So I take it you like the dress," she said, looking all smug.

"Duh," I said and rolled my eyes.

I got dressed, stepped in to the black heels that were provided for me and slipped on the black silk shawl Rose had gotten to go along with the dress. The finished product was nothing short of amazing and I found myself getting more and more excited. I hoped that this ensemble would be enough to put Edward in a sharing mood. And if not, I could always go for plan B and get him nice and liquored up.

Rosalie changed in to her stunning red dress for the party and fussed with her hair and make-up for a few minutes before deciding that she was perfect and ready to go. We drove to Emmett's house in the outskirts of Forks. His house was huge and beautiful and in the middle of the fucking woods. His parents were out of town and we could get as loud and crazy as we wanted since we would be miles and miles away from town.

As we pulled up, Emmett emerged from his house. He walked to Rose's car and opened the door for her, whistling at her when she got out.

"Damn, Rose," he admired and kissed her on the cheek. "You look beautiful."

She smiled brightly at him. "Thanks, Em."

I cleared my throat loudly.

_What about me dammit?_

"Bells?" he asked, looking me up and down.

"What do you think? Too much?"

He shook his head and swallowed hard. Rosalie slapped him in the chest and then laughed at his wild expression.

The two of them walked hand-in-hand to the door but I hung back.

"I'm just gonna smoke," I said as I pulled my cigarettes out of my purse.

"Bella," Rose complained, giving me that look I knew all too well: the look of disgust. She _hated_ that I smoked. Unfortunately for her, I didn't really care who hated it. It was my bad habit and I'd do it if I wanted to. Ok, that did sound a little childish…but still!

"Rose, I can't get through this night without my cigarettes," I insisted, selecting one from the pack. "You'll just have to put up with it."

She sighed and shook her head but let Emmett lead her inside.

After I finished my cigarette I went inside to help with the party set up. We'd wanted this to be the biggest bash Forks High School graduates had ever seen. Rose was on decoration detail with Emmett helping her so I was left to sit out all of the alcohol, cups, and snacks. We finished rather quickly and made ourselves a drink. Emmett decided it would be proper to propose a toast.

"To the most bad ass graduates Forks High School has ever seen and to my beautiful Rosalie," he said and we all raised our glasses. Rose smiled and pulled Emmett by his collar to her. She kissed him deeply and I felt like I was intruding on a moment so I took my drink to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Soon after, Emmett came in and turned on some music. He picked me up off the couch and began dancing with me. Emmett was a terrible dancer. Seriously. Think of the worst dancer you know and then times that by a thousand. Yes, he was really that awful. I couldn't help but laugh as he shook his ass and grinned at me. He was all off the beat but he was having fun so I moved with him. When he turned around and began to back his ass up to me, I lost it. I was laughing so hard I was crying. Thank God Rose had used waterproof mascara otherwise I'd be in a lot of trouble.

Over the next hour people showed up in groups and the party was in full swing. The only problem was that Edward hadn't shown up yet. I tried not to worry about it and passed the time drinking and dancing with Rosalie and our friend Angela.

When Alice arrived with her boyfriend Jasper, I walked straight up to her to find out where Edward, also known as her brother, was. Alice was going to be a senior this year but I'd gotten to know her pretty well since Jasper was in the same grade as me and we'd hung out on several occasions because of that fact.

"Hey Alice!" I greeted her and gave her a hug.

She hugged me tightly and then pulled back to look at me.

"Oh my God Bella!" she squealed and then smiled at me. "You look amazing!"

I did a half-ass curtsy and then laughed. The alcohol was definitely beginning to go to my head.

"I'm going to get a drink," Jasper announced and then turned toward Alice. "Want anything baby?"

She gave him her drink order and then joined me and the girls on the dance floor.

"So where's your brother?" I yelled over the music, hoping I didn't sound as interested as I actually was.

"He's not here yet?" She looked around the room, her face twisted in to a look of confusion. "I thought I saw his car out there."

It was my turn to be confused. If she thought she'd seen his car, then she must have. After all, she would know her own brother's car.

I decided I'd go look for him after the song was over so I didn't look too eager. The song had just ended when we heard yelling coming from outside. We all looked around at each other and then someone yelled, "Fight!"

The crowd immediately moved to the glass double doors leading out to Emmett's back deck where Edward and Jacob Black were standing toe to toe yelling at each other. Sure enough, there stood Lauren in all her bitchy glory laughing cruelly at Edward.

Apparently Jacob had been sneaking around with Lauren behind Edward's back and he had just found out about it. Or at least that's what I got from the words that were being exchanged between Jacob and Edward.

"I can't help it if you couldn't satisfy her, man," Jacob seethed, leaning in even closer to Edward.

It looked like they were about to kiss. Instead, Edward reared back and punched Jacob right in the nose. Jacob was quick to react, putting Edward in a head lock with one arm and punching him in the jaw with his free hand. Edward attempted to head butt Jacob in the stomach but only succeeded in knocking them both to the floor. They rolled around for a few minutes before Edward got in the dominant position. He straddled Jacob's legs and laid into him time and time again. Jacob got in a few good hits but he was in a bad position and he knew it.

A few minutes later, Mike and Emmett finally broke it up. Emmett yelled for Jacob and Lauren to get off of his property and then followed a wounded Edward inside.

I watched Lauren and Jacob leave and wished with every fiber of my being that I could go after them and fuck Lauren up. How could she have done that to Edward? He had treated her like a fucking queen and she'd just spit on his heart. Fucking whore.

Alice went after her brother and I followed, wanting to make sure he was ok. Poor guy.

When we entered the kitchen, Emmett was pulling a bag of peas out of the freezer. He handed it to Edward, who placed it on his eye.

"Sorry man," Emmett told his friend and patted him on the back. "At least you had the sense to dump her."

Edward laughed half-heartedly and then groaned when Alice appeared in front of him.

"Are you ok? Is anything broken?" she asked as she felt around on his jaw and then his arms.

"Alice, I'm fine," he insisted and gently pushed her back. "Go have fun. Seriously, I'm fine."

"That stupid bitch," Alice said. "I'll kill her, Edward. I swear it."

"What are you gonna do, Alice?" Emmett asked her, an amused expression on his face. "Talk her to death?"

All of us, except Alice, laughed.

"Fuck you, Emmett!"

"Language, Alice," Emmett scolded her and then laughed when she punched him in the stomach.

"Hey Edward, could you tell your grandmother to quit trying to work me over?"

The kitchen erupted with laughter and Alice stomped her foot, grabbed Jasper's hand and drug him out of the kitchen.

As the laughter died down, I got nervous. I was just standing awkwardly in the corner, not really sure what to say or do next.

_Stop being a fucking coward, Isabella Swan._

"Can I get you something to drink?" I asked him quietly.

He looked up at me with his one good eye and I about fell over. He looked delicious with his battle wounds. His lip was split but the bleeding had stopped and there was a small gash just above the good eye that had also stopped bleeding. Add the black eye and he looked mighty fuckable.

"Bella?" He looked me up and down and I felt the nerves beginning to take over me again. Finally, he smiled and said, "That would be great, thanks."

I nodded and went to get him a beer. I handed the red cup to him and smiled.

The excitement had died down and everyone, including Emmett had gone back to the fun, leaving me, Edward and a few people making drinks in the kitchen.

"Are you ok?" I asked him as I watched him take a sip from the cup.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered and smiled at me again.

That crooked smile was the sexiest thing I had seen all night. I felt the moisture pooling between my legs and silently prayed that things would go my way tonight.

"Good," I said and smiled. "In my opinion, you totally kicked his ass."

_Did I really just say that? God, kill me now…_

He laughed and removed the bag of peas from his eye, setting it down on the counter.

"I only wish I could've watched him be taken away from here on a stretcher," he scoffed and then looked up at me. "That dumb son of a bitch can have the whore." Edward looked at me for a few seconds. I mean, he _really_ looked at me. It was almost as if he was seeing me for the first time and it made my girl parts feel all funny. Then suddenly, he rose from his seat and walked around the bar. He grabbed my hand and my heart did a fucking back flip. I stood there staring at our hands.

"How about a dance?" he asked and smirked at me.

_How about a fuck?_

I didn't trust my mouth not to betray me by saying something stupid so I just nodded and let him lead me to the living room and in to the sea of people moving to the beat. Just as soon as we got to the center of the crowd another song started. It was probably the absolute most perfect song for the situation: Katy Perry's "Peacock". I laughed out loud and Edward looked at me questioningly.

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands rested on my hips and pulled me in closer to him. I began moving my hips and Edward followed along. He was a much better dancer than Emmett but he still didn't have the rhythm I did. I spun around and moved my ass against his crotch. I heard him gasp but he held firm to my hips.

I decided to give this my all. If I was really going to get what I wanted from him, I couldn't hold back. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and grinded my ass even harder in to him. I wrapped one arm around his neck and continued to move to the music.

I heard him grunt and I smiled. The smile was short-lived though. It was replaced with desire as soon as I felt a poke. I grabbed a handful of his hair and slowed my movements just a little so I could really feel him.

"Shit Bella," he whispered in to my ear as his hands slid around to my stomach and then moved down to cover my promised land.

I hummed in satisfaction and then moved my ass against him one more time before spinning around to face him. His eyes were dark and hooded and as I looked down at the bulge in his pants, a few lines from the Katy Perry song played in my mind: _"Oh my God no exaggeration. Boy all this time was worth the waiting."_

I smiled and bit my bottom lip, giving him my innocent eyes. The boys loved that shit. They ate it up.

He groaned and situated his erection. He then grabbed my hand and led me out of the living room and to the stairs. He kept a tight grip on my hand as he led me up the stairs. We found an empty room and went inside. He didn't waste any time, pulling me in to him and kissing me deeply.

I was singing a mother fucking symphony in my head but kept my exterior cool, calm, and collected. I tapped in to my inner sex-kitten and pulled away from him, grabbing a hold of the top of his jeans.

"Do you want me?" I asked him as I inched my hands closer and closer to the button on his pants.

"Yes," he breathed. "Yes, Bella. Please."

A smug smile spread across my lips as I registered the fact that Edward Fucking Cullen was begging me to fuck him.

"Will you do something for me first?" I was enjoying the sex-kitten I had conjured. Yes, I believe it suited me.

"Anything."

"Ok just remember you said that," I told him as I reached in to his pants pocket and pulled out his phone.

I wanted to laugh at the expression on his face but I stopped myself.

"What are you -?" he started but I held up my hand to silence him.

"You said anything, Edward," I reminded him as I pulled up the camera on his phone. "Take off your pants."

He looked at me like I was going crazy or something.

"I want a picture of it," I explained and looked down at the very prominent erection in his jeans.

"What? You want a picture of my dick?" He looked horrified and I began to panic. I should've waited until he got drunk first!

I nodded and tried to keep myself calm.

His face softened a little and he looked to be considering it.

Finally, he smiled seductively at me and said, "Only if I can have a picture of your boobs. I have a sort of collection…" His voice trailed off and he ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it and making him look even sexier – if that was possible.

I laughed at the irony of the situation. I couldn't help it. He had a collection of boobs and I had a collection of dicks. It was fucking hilarious. It was also perfect. I had something he wanted and he had something I wanted.

"Deal," I told him once I'd calmed down from my laughter.

He smiled at me and pulled his pants and boxers down. I had to ogle it for a minute. It was definitely the prettiest dick I'd ever seen. I composed myself and took the picture, making sure to send it to my phone before he could delete it. Then I handed the phone over to him and pulled the front of my dress down. His eyes widened briefly before he got himself back in the game. He snapped the picture and then placed his phone on the dresser.

"You're fucking gorgeous, Bella," he whispered as he pulled me to him again. "I would really like to fuck you now."

"Just so you know, I don't do this with every guy I photograph. I'm not a whore." I don't know why I cared what he thought of me but I did. I knew I'd probably never see him again but this was something I had wanted for so long and who knew where our lives would lead us?

"I know you're not," he said gently as he smoothed back the stray hairs framing my face. "And I don't fuck all the girls I photograph either."

I internally squeed at those words.

"Good. Just so we understand each other."

"Just shut up and fuck me, please." He crushed his lips to mine and I gave in to the burning need I had inside me. No one had ever made me want them as much as Edward Cullen had. He'd tortured me from afar for so long and now I was finally getting him.

It was the perfect way to end my last summer in Forks.

_Come on baby let me see what you're hiding underneath!_


End file.
